Absolument pas prévu
by Seika Honpo
Summary: Harry est un jeune adolescent, lycéen à plein temps qui va se retrouver kidnapper et atterrit... au beau milieu de l'ère romaine, sous le règne de l'Empereur Drago Malefoy.


Mesdames, ou Messieurs, ceci devrait tourner en relation yaoi, alors les homophobes et ceux que ça gêne, demi-tour, merci u_u. Alors, je suis toute nouvelle et absolument pas familiarisée avec le site, je vous explique même pas l'aventure que ce fut ne serait-ce que pour poster ça Oo. Bref, je vous laisse à ce que vous attendez, et certainement pas mon papotage, mais avant, je tiens à préciser qu'aucuns des personnages ne m'appartient, sauf ceux qui n'apparaissent évidemment pas dans Harry Potter de J.K Rowling:

Chapitre 1 :

Attention à l'atterrissage

-Attendez, ne sortez pas vos affaires, juste une feuille et de quoi écrire. Je ne veux même pas voir de trousses sur les tables.

Un jeune garçon près de la fenêtre, qui s'apprêtait à se perdre pendant une heure dans la contemplation du campus du prestigieux lycée Poudlard, releva brusquement la tête et fixa d'un air ébahi son professeur de Mathématiques. L'homme de grande taille, absolument banal avec ses cheveux châtains et ses yeux chocolat, moulé dans un chemisier d'un blanc maculé de taches de café et d'un jean noir qui faisait atrocement ressortir les kilos en trop, était en face de lui et lui tendait un exemplaire du devoir. Mr Faries , car tel était son nom, lui rendit un regard sévère derrière ses lunettes… et fronça les sourcils en remarquant que l'élève ne bougeait pas de sa position ridicule : bouche ouverte en un grand « Oh » silencieux, les genoux à moitié fléchis signe qu'il allait s'asseoir avant d'être visiblement foudroyé, et buste légèrement penché en avant.

-Monsieur Potter, quand vous daignerez redescendre sur cette Terre avec nous, vous pourrez peut-être cesser cette imitation grotesque de la carpe et commencer cette interrogation surprise.

Harry sursauta, s'affala sur sa chaise en prenant soin de se tirer la touffe noire désordonnée qui lui servait de cheveux et gémit pitoyablement devant le premier exercice de trigonométrie. Il ne se souvenait pas d'avoir pris cette langue étrangère en option…. Il lança un regard désespéré à Seamus Finnigan, son voisin de table, qui écrivait à une allure impressionnante les réponses à l'exercice trois, les précédents étant déjà rangés et classés. Il le savait, pourtant, qu'avec sa chance coutumière légendaire, son rendez-vous médical d'hier soir n'allait pas le dispenser d'une journée de cours, bien qu'il soit rentré à 23 heures passées. Surtout avec la _famille_ qu'il avait.

Il laissa s'échapper un autre soupir de frustration. Décidément, même les autres exercices avaient été rédigés par un extraterrestre.

-Hey, Harry ! Oyh, Harryyyy ! souffla l'adolescent à la tignasse en brosse qui lui servait de voisin.

Le jeune homme se retourna vivement vers ce dernier, les larmes au bord des yeux, avec une étincelle d'espoir dans le regard, la phrase « Aide-moi » clairement sur les lèvres.

-Passe-moi une cartouche, s'il te plaît, je suis à sec.

Un bruit sourd se fit entendre, provenant d'une tête qui venait de rentrer en contact avec une table en bois. Maintenant blasé, Harry fouilla dans ce qui lui servait de trousse -car on ne peut décemment pas appeler cette chose qui lui sert de récipient à stylos une trousse-, et ne trouvant pas l'objet de ses désirs, la vida sur son bureau et finit par refiler son propre plume à Seamus après avoir griffonné son nom sur sa feuille. Il croisa les bras et posa son crâne manifestement vide de chiffres dessus avant de partir pour une petite sieste d'une heure. Il ne mit pas longtemps à s'endormir, et ignora facilement le regard acéré qu'il sentait peser sur le haut de sa tête. D'ailleurs, il entendit rapidement des pas se rapprocher de lui, sentit sa feuille se faire brusquement arrachée de sous ses coudes et un grognement rageur lui parvint, probablement émis par son très cher et tendre enseignant. Sa meilleure amie, Hermione Granger, allait le tuer.

Et en effet, on ne voit pas le temps passer quand on somnole profondément, avachi sur sa table, le regard perdu dans le vague, à compatir pour ses camarades de classes qui se battaient ne serait-ce que pour avoir la moyenne. Ridicule. _Ce n'est qu'une petite interro surprise, pas la peine d'en faire un fromage. Le coefficient doit être faible, de toute façon… enfin j'espère._ Et c'est sur ces mots très rassurants que la sonnerie retentit, signalant aux pauvres pêcheurs pubères que sont les lycéens la fin de la torture. D'un bond, Harry fut debout, le sac à la main, alors qu'on aurait juré il n'y a pas trente secondes qu'il faisait parti de la famille des paresseux… A peine franchissait-il le pas de la porte de la salle la plus haïe des élèves qu'il se sentit tiré en arrière par une force supérieure. Il leva les yeux vers la tête rousse qui le dominait de deux ou trois centimètres. Cette même tête abordait un large sourire goguenard, accompagné d'un regard vers pâle pétillant de joie.

-Alors Harry ? Flemme ? Qu'est-ce que t'as foutu ?

-Ah, Ron, Ron, mon bon vieux Ron, soupira le petit brun, sache, pour ta gouverne, qu'il n'était pas du tout prévu que je fasse ce devoir.

Ils marchèrent pendant un moment dans les couloirs, se dirigeant vers une salle de Sciences pour récupérer leur génialissime amie, Hermione. Un silence flotta entre eux, si on efface le brouhaha ambiant, avant que le rouquin ait comme une illumination.

-Mais en même temps, c'est normal que tu n'es pas prévu de le faire, puisqu'il était surprise !

Harry ne réagit même pas à cette remarque, habitué à ce que chez le roux, certaines informations mettent plus longtemps à monter au cerveau. Encore son instinct de basketteur était remarquable sur le terrain, encore fallait-il qu'il chôme dur pour garder la tête hors de l'eau en cours. Il était, disons, plus sportif qu'intellectuel, sans être complètement débile non plus. Le dernier mâle des Weasley parut se rendre compte de sa réaction un peu tardive et fit une grimace de dépit, légèrement honteux.

-Alors, cet après-midi, les garçons ?

Les concernés se retournèrent d'un même mouvement vers une jolie brunette, ses cheveux bouclés et un peu fou entourant son délicat visage, dont le cou était présentement dévoré par Théodore Nott. Son petit-ami depuis quatre ans déjà.

-On a eu un petit cadeau surprise, marmonna Ron, fusillant le haut du crâne de Théodore.

La jeune fille gloussa avant de couler un regard lourd de sens vers ses meilleurs amis depuis le jardin d'enfance. D'ailleurs, c'était grâce à eux qu'elle était avec Théodore, s'ils ne l'avaient pas limite jeter dans ses bras, elle serait encore aujourd'hui à baver en secret sur son corps d'Apollon. Elle se dégagea gentiment de l'étau de Théodore, puis ils se dirigèrent ensemble au rez-de-chaussée, là où se trouvent les casiers, sachant qu'ils étaient au quatrième étage.

Poudlard. Lycée immense, s'étalant sur cinq bons hectares, avec trois complexes différents sans compter les deux internats et le self qui prenait à lui seul une place considérable. Ce lycée prestigieux public était l'un des plus réputé de l'Angleterre avec plus de 98% de réussite au bac. En somme, il fallait vraiment le vouloir pour ne pas avoir son examen. Le directeur, un vieil homme d'un âge _très_ respectable nommé Albus Dumbeldor, donnait une chance à tout le monde : ancien délinquant, jeune ayant quelques petits problèmes avec des substances illégales, autant à eux qu'aux petits génies tels Hermione. Mais revenons à nos moutons, nos quatre adolescents anonymes dans cette masse d'êtres humains, qui se disaient « Au revoir » au portail. Enfin, si se faire enguirlander par une femme signifie dire « Au revoir » pour vous…

-Comment ça, tu as rendu feuille blanche, Harry ? Non mais te rends-tu compte de la chute que ta moyenne va faire ? s'égosillait Hermione alors que les autres étudiants prenant grand soin de la contourner, elle et le petit groupe. Harry, écoutes-moi quand je te parle !

-Je sais, Hermione, je sais. Et si je peux me permettre, je n'ai pas vraiment rendu copie blanche, j'ai mis mon nom dessus…

Il se baissa rapidement pour éviter une gifle, avec un grand sourire canaille sur les lèvres.

-Ne te moques pas de moi, je pense à ton avenir !

-Bon, ce n'est pas que me donner en spectacle me gêne, mais on a entraînement de basket dans moins d'une heure, alors si on veut y aller tranquille… By Hermione, Théo !

-Harry James Potter !

Il agrippa Ron par la manche et se mit à courir le plus rapidement possible dans le parc en face de Poudlard, qui rejoignait deux rues plus loin le centre accueillant l'association sportive de basket. Ce n'est qu'une fois arrivés sous un grand chêne qu'il daigna s'arrêter et lâcher la pauvre manche martyrisée de son ami, que cette course improvisée ne semblait pas avoir du tout déranger.

-De toute façon, que pouvait-elle dire de plus ? demanda-t-il entre deux inspirations.

-Au pire elle te le dira demain, trancha le roux en haussant les épaules.

Les mains dans les poches, Ron vint s'appuyer à côté d'Harry contre l'arbre, s'accroupissant pour jouer avec des brins d'herbes alors que le brun se laissait tomber lui aussi sur le sol. Leur cours commençait dans trois quart d'heure, sachant qu'ils ne leur faillaient que cinq minutes à partir d'ici pour rejoindre le centre. Ils discutèrent de tout et de rien, échangeant les derniers ragots et les anecdotes sur les professeurs.

-Quoi ? s'étouffa à moitié Ron avec sa salive alors qu'Harry était plié en deux de rire. MacGonagall ? Dans le bureau ? Avec le directeur ? C'est quoi encore ces conneries !

-Je te jure ! Y avait vraiment des bruits suspects qui me parvenaient de la salle d'attente alors que j'attendais …

-Arrête, c'est dégueulasse…

Ron fit mine de vomir et enchaîna avec… _Trouvé, jeune Elu ! _Harry écarquilla les yeux de surprises. Il leva le nez en l'air, cherchant autour de lui un quelconque individu. Car une voix aussi rauque et sinueuse ne pouvait en aucun cas appartenir à Ron.

-Et c'est alors que… dis, Harry, tu m'écoutes ? Qu'est-ce que tu fou ?

Ce dernier s'était levé, un frisson d'appréhension le parcourant pendant qu'il scrutait le parc soudain devenu calme. Trop calme. _Excessivement_ calme. Pas un chant d'oiseau. Ni de vent dans les branches ou dans les buissons. _On se croirait dans un de ses bons vieux films, où le héros pressent le danger et se fait quand même attaquer alors qu'il sait qu'il n'est pas en sécurité, le con…_ pensa-t-il soudainement. Ron parut ressentir à son tour un certain malaise et se leva, récupéra son sac et tendit à Harry le sien.

-On se casse, je me sens… bizarre.

-Ok, souffla notre brun qui cherchait pourtant encore un détail anormal dans le décor.

Et alors qu'ils allaient partir, arrivant quinze minutes en avance, il se prit les pieds dans une racine et s'étala de tout son long sur la terre dure. Son meilleur ami se retourna, rigola en voyant sa tête déconfite, détendant légèrement l'atmosphère.

-Bah alors, Harry, on tient plus sur ses deux jambes ?

Celui-ci grogna en tentant de se relever.

-C'est cette foutue racine, je l'avais pas vue. Aide-moi, j'arrive pas à me dégager.

Ron s'approcha et demeura stupéfait. La soi-disant racine était énorme, sortant de terre de telle façon qu'elle n'appartenait pas à l'arbre contre lequel ils étaient. Il tira quand même dessus, faisant jouer ses muscles sans pour autant parvenir à ne la bouger que d'un centimètre.

-Harry, je suis persuadé que ce truc était pas là avant… Et je ne pense pas que c'est avec mon misérable couteau suisse que je vais t'aider.

Harry se contorsionna pour voir la taille de la chose quand une immense racine sortit de terre, s'enroula autour de lui et il hurla de terreur. Ron fit un bond en arrière, trop paniqué pour réagir rationnellement. Mais quand un gouffre de cinq mètre de diamètre se forma sous Harry et que ce dernier se faisait entraîner inexorablement à l'intérieur alors qu'il se retenait comme il pouvait à la terre avec ses ongles, une sorte de déclic se produisit et il attrapa la main d'Harry avant de tomber avec lui dans le néant.

* * *

Commentaires, avis, critiques positives ou négatives, soyez les bienvenus, tant que ça reste dans le domaine de la politesse et du courtois *O*

Mon inspiration n'est malheureusement pas réglée comme une horloge, mais je m'arrangerai pour ne pas vous faire attendre trop longtemps, puisque je déteste moi-même patienter trois plombs la suite des fictions u_u. Je traque les fautes, si jamais certaines sont passées à travers les mailles du filet, merci de me prévenir...


End file.
